dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z
Question Isn't Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return if you guys want a topic go to super sayian 1-20 shows all super sayians but there onily pictures of goku at the saper sayian level so cool im new but yet i know alot about sayians nemekians and king colds world Blu-Ray "Level" sets I think the current Blu-Ray releases of the original 291 episodes can at least have a section on this page seeing as how they are probably the best quality release of DBZ to date. 01:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC)tsukotarasu Altered History: At it's roots What would have realistically happened if Piccolo killed Raditz with his first Special Beam Cannon? I can't help but think that Earth would have been so quickly destroyed: WIthout Goku dying, he wouldn't have received King Kai's Training. Also, there would have been no mention of the Dragon Balls to Raditz, meaning that the Saiyans and Frieza wouldn't have known about them. Now- from my observations of Vegeta's views of Raditz, I can't help but think that they wouldn't have come to Earth for the sole purpose of avenging him. If they did, surely Vegeta would have killed Goku, since none of the warriors would have been training for a year: they wouldn't stand a chance. But on the whim that Vegeta wouldn't decide to come, Frieza wouldn't have died either. The fighters would be weaker: 1) Goku wouldn't have become a super saiyan, learned spirit bomb or Kaio Ken. 2) Vegeta would still weaker than Dodoria. (Having not been injured from Goku etc- so He'd be as strong as he was in the Saiyan Saga) 3) Piccolo would have never merged with Nail. 4) Krillin, Tien, Yamcha etc would have never done the intense (humor me) Kami Training 5) Gohan wouldn't have kept advancing. 6) Trunks wouldn't exist, since Vegeta would have possibly never met any of the Z Fighters. So without the emerging of Goku as a Super Saiyan, come the Android Saga: given that the data of the androids would not include Vegeta or Frieza or Goku's legit strength. Chances are the Androids would still slaughter the Z Fighters, and by the time Cell Emerged everyone would be screwed. Redlinks Should the broken links in this section be disabled? I notice that some names don't have links at all, but the majority are just linked to a nonexistent page. 01:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, go ahead. 01:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't agree, I will create the pages soon. It will be more simple if the links stay. 01:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, go ahead. 01:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) The convention for Wikipedia and for our wiki are to add the link once the page is created, with rare exceptions for pages being made very soon. Realistically, how soon could a few hundred pages be made from scratch? 01:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ratings Have Toei nor FUNimation release data on the ratings/viewership of individual episodes? The Doctor Who Wiki (TARDIS) has episode viewship for nearly every single episode (eg. 4.3 million, etc). Just wondering if they've been attempted to be added before or if anybody at all knows about them. 21:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :I have never seen any. Wikipedia has none. 17:59, April 26, 2014 (UTC)